Harold Brown
Full Name: 'Harold Brown *'Gender: 'Male *'Age: '43 (June 16th) *'Height: 6ft *Playlist *'Occupation: '''Clean up, Surveillance, Professional B[ face *'Faction: ' Funk Mafia History After getting a degree in English Literature Harold Brown wanted to peruse his master’s. Unfortunately for him, his Brother Richard decided otherwise. Richard was a drummer with no job and no prospects so signing up to some crazy island sounded like a good idea. Free food? SWEET. Harold was eventually talked into going on this adventure, but mostly to keep an eye on his dumb older brother. The Brown brothers settle well in Step City. Harold finds work in a little book shop; he mostly keeps to himself apart from the occasional chats to customers about favourite works. The other brother, who is much more outgoing and fun quickly finds a band to jam with then meets the girl of his dreams, a singer called Dot. Richard, concerned about Harold’s self isolation, begs Harold to liven the fuck up and do something other than reading all the time. Harold is initially insulted by His brother’s accusations. He did go to the opera and the ballet after all, surely that counts as social time right? Richard argues that he’s not ''taking anyone to them so it totes doesn’t count. After a few days of bickering, Harold starts to go to evening classes but only if his brother stops teasing him for his interests. The dancing lessons really helped Harold open up to people. He did pretty well considering the only he had only danced by himself when no one was around. Harold started joining his Richard and his sister in law at their after show parties, meeting all sorts of colourful characters. The parties didn’t stop even when Dot got pregnant, just less alcohol and a bit shorter. The frequency boost from the experiment helped his talent grow but he would still need to be coaxed with alcohol if you wanted to cut the rug with him. V’day was a traumatic for Harold. The brothers had argued and ended up in a bit of a scuffle, there were broken noses and bruises but more importantly words were said that can never be taken back. Richard was trampled to death during the chaos of V’day. Harold feels responsible for his death and feels a huge amount of guilt. If he hadn’t said those things Richard wouldn’t have stormed out of the apartment. When Harold found out his brother was dead he was in a state of shock. His newly acquired vibe power cloaked him for days, he couldn't control it and was practically dead to the world. It was only by chance he managed to snap out of it. The book shop that Harold worked in had been destroyed. It went up like a tinderbox and Harold’s boss was never seen again. Desperate, he ends up taking dodgy jobs because of his invaluable vibe power. He keeps his distance with everyone he was once close to, to prevent them from getting mixed in with the dark side of Step City. However he sends creds to his sister in law and niece because he still cares. He starts off doing small scale jobs and slowly building up a reputation as being efficient, stone cold professional. During these years he learnt the limitations of his vibe and dedicated it purely to stealth, sure he learnt some interesting tricks but if he couldn't use them for practical purposes he disregarded them. In the war of 99’ Harold saw some action but mostly served as recon. Dot is killed in crossfire. He feels ashamed for protecting Funk Mafia as a whole instead of protecting whats left of his family. He tries to be closer to Lucy since she’s all that he’s got left but finds it difficult to open up. Instead he concentrates on helping her to become independent, opening her eyes just enough to see the dark side of the city. Personality Mr. Brown is a professional; everything is business first and pleasure later. He is a surname only kind of guy, only his employers is allowed to address him by his first name but even then he doesn't like it much. Mr Brown is a serious man, he is pretty much deadpan 99.9% of the time but he he will sass you if you get under his skin. He will generally act like a gentlemen to those in his faction and show disdain to those that aren't. If your lucky enough to know Harold on a personal level and not professionally; you'll still probably think he's an arse. Dance \ Vibe style Mr Brown's vibe power can alter people's perception, the way people see the world. He mostly manipulates the visual senses to so its like he's never there. He uses this get around the city, not being noticed and surveying situations. He is a sneaky sneak who sneaks. His is ability should not to be confused with invisibility, for example a person filming Mr Brown with a camera would not see him but the camera would be able film him. Mr Brown can only control what people see, a person may be able to hear footsteps or smell him (don't worry he showers!) and the allusion could break. He can use his vibe power for long periods of time but will need time to recuperate and recharge for a few hours. He can be quiet vulnerable during this time so only pushes himself during emergencies. He can cloak people other than himself when skin on skin contact is made, however this is a draining process so He avoids it if possible. Strong emotional states causes Mr Brown’s vibe to work a little differently. It becomes harder to control and lot more energy consuming. Mr Brown is ever so slightly out of practice when it comes to dancing, He is too used to being out of sight. However, he is pretty decent, he knows a bit of ballroom, swing and tap but good luck trying to drag him onto the dance floor. Miscellaneous Information *Mr Brown knows Changquan aka "Long Fist" *enjoys wine, classical music and reading in his down time *He loves a good mystery. Detective stories are a guilty pleasure *Likes the ballet and opera but rarely has time for it *wears leather gloves when he's working (which is p. much all the time) *dislikes what the UG calls music *He knows everyone who's anyone at least by name Relationships *Remi: a companion. He does not talk about work, but complains about Frankie a lot. They share tea and books. Its quite blatantly a close friendship no matter what Brown says about "mutual company with set boundaries". Harold generally tries to keep himself from getting too attached but is finding it hard not to. Harold is speaks his mind when with Remi so can come off as a sassy troll. *Phoenix: Another one of Brown's "companions". While he's not as close to him as Remi, they do spend a lot of time together. Brown is not keen on Phoenix's friendliness to other factions and often worries he'll be forced onto his watch list one of these days. *Nina: Current boss. He keeps it formal around the woman despite their history. *Frankie: former business partner. While He certainly enjoys watching the man dance, there is not much else he likes about Frankie at the moment. With Frankie's Boss status, Brown will address him as Sir or Mr Valentine to his face. At best he is obedient but cold, at worst he completely avoids him. *Don Bonita: THE BAUSS. Shows nothing but respect for this woman. He follows proper royal etiquette when around her. *MB: He does not trust this Robot one bit. While she does have some interesting opinions he'd rather not get to comfy. Category:Characters Category:Funk Mafia